


All Of You Is Beautiful

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are in love, you guys.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kinktober2020





	All Of You Is Beautiful

Adrien stared lovingly at her. “My god…” He whispered, “You are so…wow…” The young woman in front of him blushed deeply.

“Adrien…you’re making me blush…” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Adrien sat down next to her on the bed

“No, really. God, how did I get so lucky?” He shook his head in disbelief. Adrien ran a hand down her arm. She looked so angelic like this…

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him gently. “It helps that you’re such an amazing boyfriend…”

“You mean fiancé” he corrected her. Marinette giggled

“Yeah, right…gosh…” she sounded bewildered “I can’t believe we’re finally getting married!”

“How long have we known each other?” He asked her “10 years? 11?”

“About that long, yeah…” Marinette ran a hand down his back. “And almost five since…”

“Since we found out each other’s identities?” Adrien finished for her. Marinette nodded

“I really should’ve seen it sooner…”

“I should’ve too.” Adrien ran a hand through her dark hair. “I mean, both you and Ladybug are so brave and kind, and beautiful…” Marinette blushed a bit at that last part “I don’t know how I didn’t realize it sooner…I thought I was in love with two girls, but I was really in love with one.” He smiled. Marinette’s heart melted whenever he smiled at her like that. Ever since that day he offered her his umbrella. She leaned forwards and kissed him. She just couldn’t help herself.

Adrien put an arm around her waist as the two of them embraced. Marinette tasted faintly of dough and sweets. When she kissed him like this, Adrien felt at home. He was so lucky to be spending the rest of his life with her.

“Oh!” Marinette suddenly pulled away from the kiss, putting a hand on her belly “I think…I just felt a kick!” She gasped. Adrien placed his hand over hers

“Really?” His eyes widened. He moved his head down to the bump in her tummy, gently pressing his forehead to her abdomen. Marinette put her other hand and ran it through his blonde locks.

“We’re so lucky, Adrien…” she smiled. He looked up at her, a mischievous grin on his face. Marinette’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you…?” Adrien took her by the shoulders and gently laid her down on the bed. “Adrien?”

“Shh…” He put a finger to his lips “Just relax…” He kissed her gently, trailing his lips down her neck. Marinette giggled, feeling his eyelashes tickle her. His hands undid the buttons of her blouse, exposing her collarbone, which he started kissing along. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand rubbing her belly. Adrien started kissing around her breasts, circling them ever so slowly. Marinette moaned at the gentle caress of his lips against her sensitive skin.

“Mmm…Adrien…” She gasped as he took her left nipple in his mouth, gently sucking. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this “Save some for the baby…” She giggled. Adrien grinned

“The baby’s not due for another five months.” He countered “I think I’m fine taking a sip for myself” Marinette rolled her eyes at this. She wasn’t even lactating yet, but Adrien was sucking her breasts like she was. Adrien moved down from her breasts, trailing his kisses down to the bump of her belly. It wasn’t too large at this moment, the pregnancy only around its midpoint, but Adrien knew Marinette was already a bit concerned about her increasing weight. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he looked up at her with love in his eyes. Marinette smiled softly

“You say that every day”

“Because it’s true every day. I’ll only stop saying it when it stops being true, so get used to hearing it for the rest of your life, beautiful~” He winked. Marinette clicked her tongue

“Silly kitty…” she pet his head affectionately. Adrien hummed and kissed around her belly, encircling her navel. Adrien looked up at her as he kissed her right on her belly button, which Marinette giggled at. As Adrien’s head moved further south, Marinette held up her hand to stop him. “Wait…”

“Hm? What’s the matter?”

“Um…do you think that’s…safe?”

“I’m not going to insert anything. I’m just going to kiss you down there” He grinned. Marinette dropped her hand, and Adrien moved further down. Marinette bit her lips as Adrien lifted her skirt over his head. He planted soft kisses around her pussy, all the while whispering something too soft for Marinette to hear

“Beautiful…every inch of you…beautiful…” He whispered between kisses. He wanted to make love to her but was anxious due to the baby. So, he would settle for kissing every square inch of her beautiful body.

“Adrien…you really don’t have to-MMPH!” Marinette was cut off by Adrien kissing her right on her slit. 

“I know. I want to.” He said. Marinette couldn’t see him, but she knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face right now. Adrien started kissing around her thighs, moving from her right leg to her left, back and forth. He emphasized every kiss with a “Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!”. Reaching her knees now, Adrien began trailing kisses down her shins.

“Adrien, you can stop”

“No, I’m going to kiss every inch of you!” He smiled up at her

“But…why?”

“Because I want you to feel beautiful.”

Marinette sighed and pulled his head up to hers, kissing him on his lips. “Such a silly kitty”. Adrien booped her nose “No, I’m your silly kitty~”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one was a bit more on the fluffy side, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless


End file.
